Mistaken Identity
by MoonDream6
Summary: A group of thieves gets framed for murders by an unknown group. Luckily they have someone who knows they're innocent. ...Now to convince everyone else in the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is dedicated to the girls mentioned in here. Except me. I can't dedicate the fic to myself... The people in here are all soooo important to me. They're all my sisters and best friends.

Arjei, the true Angel-In-Training,

Pan, one of the smartest people I know,

Chetara, my best friend EVER,

Ashley, who's been my internet friend for ever,

Nikoru, a true shirt ninja, and muffin lover.

------------------------------------

She roughly pushed the guard against the wall, purring wickedly at him. "So, cutie." The neko flirted, teasingly. "Do you come here often?" This particular neko had long purple hair, waist length, and 'fluffy' black cat ears. (As dubbed by Chetara.) Her tail was long, and black, and she was extremely attractive, as far as that goes. Her name was Ari.

Our poor guard was completely confused. "Uhh..." His head danced as the pretty neko girl rubbed herself against the confused guard...

Meanwhile, in the background, 5 girls were sneaking into the building behind the guard, using the cover of darkness, and Ari's guard seduction.

"You know," Ari teased, gently running her fingers over the guard's lips, "I'd prefer it if you and I weren't here right now. Just... someplace else. Anywhere else, like my bedroom. Just you...me...and privacy..."

The girls finished sneaking in, and settled in front of the foot thick, steel, electronic door.

"Great..." Chetara rolled her eyes. "This wasn't on the blueprint you got me, Arjei."

Arjei winced. "Sorry."

"Ah, no problem, I got it." Pan knelt down, digging in her bag. Extracting some equipment from her bag, she jacked it into the electronics of the door, and turned on the little box. "Hold on." Pan was a super genius human girl with all sorts of electronic gadgets that allowed her to do anything.

About two minutes later, the door sprung open.

"How'd you do that?" Nikoru blinked.

"Magic." Pan replied, gathering up her stuff.

"Is that a video game?" Ashley frowned.

"Altered Game Boy Advance from Ningenkai. Modified connector cable." Pan held it up. "Like a puzzle...or Tetris. You line up the pieces, the door opens."

"Let's go before Ari finishes with that guard." Chetara pressed on.

"That's crazy." Nikoru frowned.

"And it plays games." Pan grinned, putting her bag back on her shoulder. They hurried into the next room.

"It's an empty room." Arjei said, sounding disappointed.

Nikoru frowned, kneeling down, and inspecting the room with her night vision. She was a neko, also. "Nope. Lasers."  
"Oh." Arjei blushed.

"I'll get 'em." Nikoru said, cheerfully. Heading carefully across the room, she reached the box. "Um, Pan...?" She blinked, climbing up to be level with the box.

"Um, okay. Take the face off the power box, jack up the suspension chip, disrupt the signal beaming from it, remove the connection channel, and the lasers will turn off." Pan nodded.

"I didn't understand a word of that!" Nikoru blinked.

"Take cover off. Pull up big green chip. Put gum over red spot. Remove blue wire." Pan sighed.

Nikoru did this, and the lasers shut off. "Who hijacks a place using gum and a GBA?" She hopped down.

"We do!" Arjei cheered.

"We're awesome." Ashley grinned.

"Let's go on." Chetara hustled them into the next room. Chetara immeadiately knew the problem, and yelled, "Sleeping gas!"

Arjei covered the openings with shiny ice, and the gas stopped, although it'd hardly begun.

"Great, moving on." Arjei stretched, strolling towards the next door.

"Good job, Arjei, Chetara." Nikoru grinned.

"You've done really awesome too, Nikoru!"Arjei cheered.

"No celebrating just yet!" Chetara ordered. "We're still in the heat of it."

Pan opened the door. "My keys are sticking. This is getting irritating." She grumbled.

They walked into the next room, there was the item.

"Alright, let's check for traps." Chetara stated. Nikoru saw no lasers, Arjei coated the walls in ice to check for traps on that front... Nothing.

Chetara frowned. Odd... Ashley walked up to the platform, plucking the jewel off the platform. The doors slammed shut.

"Oops!" Ashley blinked.

"Oh, crap!!!" Pan raced over to the entrance, jacking in her GBA. Limited time. The doors behind the ice tried to open...  
Ashley was apologizing rapid fire, and finally Arjei shoved her friendly-like... Into Pan.

Pan growled. "Hey! I'm trying to work here!" She furiously played to open the door.

As the opponants smashed themselves against the ice, Pan opened the door, and ripped her cord out, and they ran out through the building and down the steps.

"Ari! Time to go!" Chetara called. Ari jumped up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Uh... sorry." Ari raced after the girls.  
The guard sat up, blinking. He heard, "That's them!" And scrambled to get his pants back on... But by the time they were outside, and the night watch had gotten appropriate, the girls were long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hey, Ari." Ashley nodded. Ari's face was bright red. "What have you been doing? Looks like you distracted that guard really well." **

**"S-shut up." Ari blushed. "Let's hurry up."**

**They rushed away for a few minutes. **

**"Did you have FUN, Ari?" Pan joined in, once they were safe. **

**"Of course she did. That's why she took so long to get out of there." Chetara laughed.**

**Ari ignored the jibes. "Can I at least see it?" **

**Ashley fumbled around. "Yeah... Wait. Nikoru, do you have it?"**

**"No. I thought you did." Nikoru frowned.**

**"...Arjei, do you?" Ashley looked hard at her.**

**"No." Arjei looked puzzled. **

**"I must have dropped it." Ashley said, after a moment. There was a heavy group silence. Arjei walked over, and put her arms around Ashley's shoulders.**

**"It's okay." She comforted.  
"Yeah, we didn't... actually... NEED that thing anyway." Ari said, slowly. **

**"Yeah. Let's go home." Pan frowned. **

**"I'm sorry." Ashley apologized. **

**"We're not mad!" Nikoru frowned. "It's okay." **

**"Don't worry about it. Ari loses stuff all the time." Chetara nodded. Ashley laughed. Ari nodded, also.  
They all headed home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ari was sitting on her bedroom floor, with a pile of flowers and plants next to her. She was playing around, being a bored neko. Slowly, she started to weave a necklace. Smiling, she weaved a 'Love Necklace' according to old neko magiks. It was more of a joke than anything. She weaved it slowly, and intricately. Each flower was precise, every herb exactly where it needed to be. Ari smiled, duefully, finishing up her weaving. This was her joke. Slipping it on, she giggled. There was a knock, and Ari answered her door. **

**"Come on, we got a letter from the TANTEI!" Arjei pulled her to the living room. Ari didn't get a chance to take her flower necklace off. **

**"Who do they think they ARE?" Pan was making a fuss. "Inviting us up there like that? They're just going to kill us when we're there, or put us in jail." **

**"But he said that it'll protect us." Ashley pointed at the top of the page. "We're being framed." **

**"So what if we take the rap for someone else's crimes!" Pan defended. **

**"They're murdering!" Nikoru blinked. **

**"Well, hm." Pan re-read over the paper.**

**"Nice necklace, Ari." Ashley laughed, then looked back at the paper.  
"Yeah, that is cool." Pan chimed in. "You make it?" **

**Ari blushed. "Yes, it's... sort of silly." Ari took it off, setting it down. "What's going on?"**

**"A boy named Kurama from the Reikai Tantei sent us a letter." Ashley looked at it. "Read it."  
"It doesn't seem safe." Chetara agreed.  
"I doubt Spirit World would back up a trick like that." Arjei frowned.**

**It was agreed on. "So...what're we gonna do? We're meeting at the Griffin's grounds... we won't be able to lie..." Ari frowned. "But if they're luring us there to get us, they won't need to lie." **

**"I say we go." Ashley frowned. "It's not like we can't run. Ari can use her ... abilities... like she did with the one guard..." Ari hit her in the face with a pillow. "Oof!"**

**"And all the other guards." Arjei laughed. **

**"Arjei, not you too!" Ari groaned. "Thanks." **

**Chetara laughed. "And most of the rest of male society?"**

**"Exactly." Pan nodded.**

**"I say we go." Arjei nodded. **

**"Well, I'm going to be outvoted, so I say go." Pan frowned. **

**"Go." Nikoru nodded. "Horray for road trips!"**

**"And fascist dictators." Pan crossed her arms. "Going it is, I suppose." She stood up. Everyone went off to get their gear. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They walked along and over the bridge. Ari stopped, and pulled out her necklace. The last part of the 'spell' she'd learned from her family. She tossed it into the water, and it floated on.**

**"Come on, Ari." Arjei urged. **

**"We're almost there." Pan looked back. Ari scurried on. Chetara raised an eyebrow at the neko.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The braided necklace of flowers drifted along until it was washed onto shore. The people assembled there looked at it, with a frown. One of them, seated onto a tree, lazily hopped down to poke at it. He picked it up, and looked at it, with an eyebrow raised. It was... shimmery. He went to throw it back into the water, and stopped before he let go. He went to break it, and changed his mind. **

**"You like the pretty necklace, Hiei?" Yusuke taunted, with a laugh. Hiei glared at him. **

**"...Sort of." Hiei couldn't lie at the Griffin's grounds. "If you don't shut up, I will beat you unconscience." He couldn't say kill them, because that would be a lie.**

**"That is ****almost**** the girliest thing I've ever seen." Kuwabara blinked at it. **

**"How odd." Kurama added his speculative lot into it. "It looks like someone spent some time on that thing. How did it get here?" **

**Hiei shrugged. Due to his lack of ability to let it go, he took it into the tree with him. **

**"Let me see it." Kurama frowned. Hiei jumped down. Kurama looked at it. Hiei jumped back into the tree. **

**As Kurama opened his mouth to make a scientific comment about the flowers involved, and their properties, voices came from the road ahead. And a large group of girls lazily strolled along. **

**"There they are." Arjei said, brightly. "But there's only three of them."**

**"Four, there's a guy in that tree." Pan frowned. **

**Ashley looked up. "Wow, he's way up there. What's he holding?" **

**All the girls zeroed in on Hiei in the tree. "Looks like a flower thing?" Nikoru suggested, as they got closer. **

**"Like Ari's flower thing." Pan smirked a little.  
"Well, that's manly. Where'd he get it?" Chetara frowned.**

**"I have no idea how that got there." Ari blushed. "Really." **

**They waited a few minutes and stepped off the road. "Come on, Ari. Be honest." Pan grinned. **

**"I threw it in the river. I guess it travelled here." Ari blushed, being forced to be honest, now that they were on the sacred ground. **

**"Ari, what's it-" Nikoru started to ask, but the boys all stood up, and walked over to them, palms up. Except the one in the tree. He just glared at them. **

**"Hello." Kurama nodded. "You girls are the leaders of CAPARA?"**

**"The only members." Arjei nodded. Pan elbowed her. **

**"Was that nessessary?" Pan whispered. **

**"What are your names?" Kurama asked. **

**They all introduced themselves until they got to Ari, who spoke the truth. "I won't say a single thing until he comes down here." **

**The boys all looked at Hiei. "Hiei, will you come down?" Kurama requested. **

**"No. I won't." And he was being honest.**

**"You like him, Ari?" Arjei poked. Ari nodded, not being able to lie. **

**"Woo!" Arjei cheered. She then shared this fact with the other four. **

**"Hiei, please." **

**"I am NOT moving from this tree." Hiei growled. **

**"At least give me my necklace back, then." Ari stood her ground.  
Hiei looked at it. "Yours?" **

**Ari nodded. "Mine. I made it." **

**"I can't let it go." He said, honestly. Then, he growled at the offending necklace.   
"Growling at it. Terrible." Pan couldn't even use sarcasm. She tried as hard as she could. "That's... very... Ah!" Pan dodged a tree branch. "Hey!"**

**Hiei finally jumped down. Ari reached out, and grabbed the necklace, and Hiei suddenly let go. He took a step back, holding his wrist, and opening and closing his hand. Worked fine. **

**"Can we get back to the subject?" Nikoru frowned, from the back of the crowd. **

**"Right." Kurama nodded. Pan back stepped until she was just outside of the lie barrier. Finally. Thank god for small miracles, and the gift of sarcasm.   
"We've been getting reports of Capara, your group, breaking into, robbing and murdering people." Kurama frowned. "Now, I, as I have been watching you girls do your thefts for sometime, happen to know that it wasn't you. But no one else can tell. The guards are indisposed by a damsel in distress, electronics used to infiltrate the inside, all of the same things you do. Only in these, they kill the guards, and make no mistakes, as opposed to you girls."**

**"Messed!" Arjei blinked.**

**"We don't make THAT many mistakes." Nikoru frowned. **

**"No, but you do make a few." Kurama admitted. "And this group doesn't." **

**"Wonderful. At least they're giving us a good reputation." Pan said, sarcastically, from outside the truth/lie barrier.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Assuming you're joking, this is all different kinds of terrible." Kurama pressed on. "There are now many bounties on your heads, and much pressure to capture you all, for crimes you did not commit."

"Why don't we just kill whoever it is?" Ari suggested.  
"We've gotta catch them first." Chetara sweatdropped.

"Is there any evidence that would help us catch the true malefactor that's formulating the plot to destroy us?" Pan asked.  
"True what?... That's whating?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, who shrugged. Pan heard, and laughed at them.  
"Very little." Kurama responded. Hiei sulked under the tree.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ashley asked.

"Appearently, look pretty and innocent." Arjei sighed.

"Are you planning on making us irreproachable by giving us an alibi?" Pan asked. "Such as, but not limited to being with you guys at the act of the next diablerie?"

"Pan..." Ari blinked at her. "I think you're over doing it."

"She's fine. Kurama understands her." Nikoru pointed out. "That's all that matters."  
"Kurama." Kuwabara poked him. "Can you translate? She's giving me a headache."

"Oh, she was wanting to know if we planned on proving their innocence by having them stay with us." Kurama translated. "And that is a pretty good idea. When can you all come?"

"Never!" Ari blurted. Everyone turned to look at her.

"...Why's that?" Arjei asked.  
Ari held her mouth shut. No lies? No speaking.

"Ariiii?" Ashley asked, with a poke. "Why not? We want to be proved innocent, right...?"

Ari nodded.  
"Then why?" Nikoru asked. Ari shook her head.  
"Ari, in a case like this, it's the multitude against the solitary." Pan frowned, arms crossed. "We'll persist until you respond."   
"Stop itttt!" Kuwabara yelled.

"...I don't want to go." Ari said, simply.

"Is it him?" Arjei pointed at Hiei.

"No." Ari crossed her arms.

"Then what?" Chetara sighed.

"Fine, let's go!" Ari ran off the griffin's grounds. "Let's go get our stuff!" She took off for home. Everyone watched her.

"Ah, yes, the glories of Ari-problems." Pan remarked. "New one all the time."

"Shut your mouth, or I'LL shut it!" Kuwabara growled.

Everyone headed for the girls' home, escorting them. Everyone got ready, Ari was last, although she'd gotten there first.

"We'll move you to a secure place where you'll be recorded to ensure that you're there at all times." Kurama frowned.

"Even the bathroom?" Ashley sounded horrified.

"No..." Kurama shook his head. "But there's no window in the bathroom. You'll stay there for a few weeks to a month, is that fine with you all?"

"...in a case such as this, what choice do we have?" Pan frowned.

"Agreed. We're for it." Arjei nodded. "...I think...?"

"Yeah." Ashley nodded.

"Whatever." Chetara set her stuff down.

Ari sulked.

Nikoru nodded. "We're all ready, I think."

"I can't believe you guys." Ari sulked.

"Come on, Ari." They grabbed all their bags up, and headed out. Ari followed after them, with a sigh.

They arrived at the place.   
"Sorry it's so small." Kurama apologized. It was a five bedroom house. Fully furnished. "We live pretty close by... that place there." He pointed to a HUGE building less than half a mile away. "We figured you girls would like your privacy, so we had this built. If you hadn't decided to come, it would have went to waste." Kurama smiled.

"I hate it." Ari decided.

"Quiet." Pan ordered.

"I love it," Ashley nodded.

"Me too." Arjei nodded. All of the girls except Ari agreed they loved it. Ari went inside and choose a room to sulk in. Kurama just laughed.

"Don't worry, Hiei can be the same way." He shook his head. "You girls are more than welcome to spend time at our mansion."

"Oooh!" Ashley cheered. "Sounds great!"  
The girls agreed.

"Does everyone have to go?" Arjei asked.

Kurama shook his head. "Ari can stay, if she wants."  
"I'm rather sure she does." Pan nodded.

Kurama nodded. "I'm going to go on, you can come when you're ready." He left.

"Yes! We have a new house next to a fancy mansion we can go to at any time...!" Ashley celebrated. Arjei high-fived her.

"And a sulking Ari." Nikoru reminded.

"Right..." Ashley frowned. "Let's go see what's wrong with her?"

"Sounds good." Chetara agreed. The door was locked, and Ari ignored them. They decided to go on to the mansion, after putting their stuff up.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming back home that evening, the three girls were chattering and laughing, having had a good time at the mansion.

They checked on Ari, whose door was still shut, and locked up tightly.

They pressed their ears to the doors.  
"We need a mind reader friend..." Pan frowned. "Someone, go find one."

"Let's give her until tomorrow morning, and if she doesn't let us in..." Ashley trailed off.

"We'll break in." Chetara said, simply.

"Sounds good." Nikoru agreed. Arjei sweatdropped.

As the girls walked away, Arjei muttered. "So quick to resort to drastic measures..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari rolled in the tall grass, happily now. She felt much better now that she wasn't in that house...  
"You look comfortable. I hope I'm not interrupting your...neko things."

Ari jumped up, then pounced on the shadowed figure. "Vincent!" Ari 'squee'd, knocking the tall neko boy over. "...You never interrupt my neko things." Ari said, brightly.

"Great," Vincent laughed. "So, why did you come the opposite way of your home?"   
"Oh... a bunch of stuff happened." Ari studied the ground, then went back to rolling another minute.  
"Tell me about it." Vincent leaned on one elbow.

She proceeded to tell him the specifics of what had happened lately. Vincent frowned when she told him about her being watched.

"Poor Ari..." He lightly touched noses with her. Being a neko himself, he understood her, and why she was upset now. "Locked in a cage. Come live with us." He leaned back.

"Oh, Vincent!" Ari rubbed her nose against him, snuggling close. "I wish I could." Her hands were laced with his. Nekoes were very affectionate creatures by nature, and to the other nekoes, this only said that they were close friends.

"Well, if you insist..." He turned away from her. He seemed peturbed. "You'll have to come see me often. If they do anything to you, leave and come see me."

Ari nodded, with a goofy grin. "You're always looking out for me!"

Vincent smiled a little. "One favor before you go... ah, make that two."

"Maybe..." Ari giggled.

"I want a goodbye kiss..." Vincent started.

"Gladly!" Ari leaned forward.  
"And..." Vincent continued, making Ari wait. "You looked so cute rolling around in the grass... Do it again." He sat up.

Ari giggled, grabbing his hands. "Come join me."  
"Can't." Vincent laughed, pulling his hands from hers. "Just do it."

Ari sighed, then rolled around a bit, looking at him. "Happy?"  
"I changed my mind." Vincent frowned. "Third favor..."

Ari laughed. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm being watched."

Vincent frowned. No?

Ari gave him his goodbye kiss, then headed home at a sprint. Vincent frowned, glaring silently after her. Something had happened... Ari wasn't saying. She was just full of secrets. It didn't matter. What DID matter was what she'd said about the Tantei...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the girls were all gathered at Ari's door.

"Well, she's still holed up in there, and we don't have a mindreader. Let's break it down." Pan looked at the girls.

"Let's do it." Chetara got ready.

As the girls all ran at the door in an attempt to break it down, it opened with a click, and they all crashed into Ari.

"Oof!" Ashley groaned.  
"ARI!" Arjei yelled, with glee, laying over top of Ashley. "We've been worried!"

"You've been in there awhile... how are you?" Nikoru asked.  
"...can't breathe..." Ashley gasped.

"I'm fine." Ari laughed.  
"I'm not..." Ashley gasped. "Arjei, please move."  
"Oops." Arjei stood up. "Sorry."   
"Someone's foot is in my ribs." Pan spoke up. She tickled it, and Nikoru screamed. "Found you. Get off."  
Nikoru got off. Everyone stood up.

Chetara rubbed her side.

"I'm going to have bruises now. Thanks." Pan said, heavily sarcastic. "...Why is there a piece of grass in your hair?"

"I don't have any idea..." Ari said, mystified, picking it out.

"You snuck out!" Pan accused. Ari blushed.

"All of this time, we were worried and you were out frolicing." Nikoru sighed.

"Well, at least she had fun..." Ashley looked thoughtful. "I think."

"Was it with a guy?" Arjei leaned forward.

A picture of Vincent flashed in Ari's mind, strong, sweet, all around wonderful... "No!" Ari said, vehemently.

"Yeah, don't you like Hiei?" Arjei asked.  
"I think she likes whomever she was with last night." Pan frowned. "Oh, and Hiei too, probably."

"You're so mean to me..." Ari stood up, bright red. "You know, I'm really hungry."

"Let's go eat. We want to hear EVERYTHING." Arjei frowned.

Ari turned red. Everything...?


End file.
